


The Death God's Child (Shinigami no Kodomo)

by wanttoflyhigh



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen, Mystery, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/pseuds/wanttoflyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Death God's child walks across the land, beginning the era of desctruction--is it possible for one individual to stop the inevitable fate of the world's desctruction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sign of Death

**Author's Note:**

> A very early fanfiction I created. Posting up what I have of it in hopes that I could convince myself to finish it.

  
There was a circle of children who always played together--they laughed so freely and carelessly, their happiness as clear as the bright day was. The playground was always full of children who loved to play, oblivious to the outside world; today they had heard that there was going to be a new playmate and so all of the children were very excited.  
  
The children all circled the young brown-haired boy as soon as his parents allowed him to go near the other boys and girls--he grinned brightly up at them, showing that he was not one of a shy nature. His brown hair was tied into a braid that nearly reached down the end of his back, his blue-colored orbs (which oft were mistaken for violet) appeared to sparkle with glee.  
  
"Hi. My name is Duo Maxwell. Nice to meet ya!"  
  
"Tracy."  
  
"My name is Stephanie, but you can call me 'Annie'."  
  
A few playful laughters and the girl in question made a face.  
  
"John Yale."  
  
"Izen Krastohav."  
  
"Jean Grey."  
  
"Orion Cedeno."  
  
Then they all looked at each other, grinning mischievously before looking at the now confused-looking long-haired boy before they said,  
  
"How about you play a game of hide and seek with us?"  
  
Duo smiled. It was his favorite game to play; after all, he always won the game...regardless of how large an area was--although he wondered why his parents had recently kept him from going outside to play such a game. Lately, they gave him worried, anxious looks behind his back whenever he would pain pictures of beautiful red flames that seemed to draw those who looked at the paintings in. He had heard--by accident--that a young girl who he had played with often had came over and when she had seen the painting she was drawn to it. Then she disappeared the next day, which was when she was brought back home--he still did not understand why his parents hid his painting supplies from him.  
  
It was fun for him to paint. It was one of the few things he enjoyed to do whenever he was alone.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Duo said.  
  
"You're it!"  
  
They all said, pointing at him and laughing playfully. The smile did not leave the brown-haired boy's facial expression.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
\--  
  
"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six..."  
  
The sound of a giggle heard from the forest behind the playground was heard.  
  
"...five, four, three, two..."  
  
The rushing of feet that was done with haste and no hesitation.  
  
"...one! Here I come, ready or not!"  
  
Duo got up from the snowy ground from which he was kneeling in right in the front of a tree and had moved his hands from his eyes as well as opened them when he turned around. He looked around to see not a hair of near the place where he was standing. When he looked at the dense forest, he scratched his head, knowing that there was an easier way to find out where exactly the other children were hiding. He closed cobalt blue eyes--there was snow everywhere...but despite that, he could see all of them; he had a confident look on his face as he opened his eyes before dashing forwards at a tree to his far left.  
  
Jean was rather surprised let's say when she saw Duo's form upon her in seconds.  
  
"Found ya! Now, you have to stand near the tree while I find the others."  
  
".....Uh, ok."  
  
As Jean stood near the tree she huffed slightly--weren't you supposed to ask for their assistance?  
  
But to her dismay and shock, it did not take long for Duo to find almost all of them...except for one, which he already knew was deep within the forest. He would get him. There was no doubt about it; the children watched in unusual silence as Duo's form disappeared into the forest without hesitation.  
  
"Geeze, is he like fearless or something?"  
  
"It's dangerous to go into the forest looking for just one person."  
  
"Well John is in there too."  
  
John, who was catching on to the fact that Duo was finding all of the other children under at least two minutes or so; as he sped through the forest, he knew that he would win this game. It was just luck after all, right? Then he comes to a place in the forest where the trees are the thickest but he doesn't worry, he knows how to get back because his father taught him the many paths in the forest. John turned around to see Duo smiling at him.  
  
"You can run, but you cannot hide from me."  
  
"How did you...? You're not human, you could not have run that fast...could you?"  
  
John was backing away from the brown-haired youth who was slightly confused at the other one's actions and took a step for every back-step the black-haired boy took.  
  
"Let's go back to everyone. What's wrong?"  
  
The boy was scared out of his whits and Duo knew that look very well. It was one that had been given to him whenever he was called 'demon child' or 'monster' in a old town he used to live in--although he doesn't really remember much about it, Duo hated that look.  
  
"You're afraid, aren't you?"  
  
John shook his head vehemently, instantly not liking the look on Duo's face as he was advancing upon him.  
  
"You're lying. I hate it when people lie--when people lie, they cause other people to die. People who lie have no right to live."  
  
\--  
  
".....o!"  
  
"DUO MAXWELL!"  
  
Someone poking him woke him up. Duo opened half-lidded eyes which appeared to look practically glazed over with emptiness until he really woke up and then his eyes were completely open. He wiped a bit of saliva that was hanging from the right corner of his mouth and grinned at the teacher, giving her a salute that was surely mocking.  
  
"Yes Ma'am!"  
  
Everyone else laughed but Ms. Une would have none of that and he was forced to stand outside of the classroom, holding two buckets of water. Even if that was true, somehow he was able to fall asleep standing up--well until an individual with black hair was returning to the classroom from a trip to the bath and frowned.  
  
"Wake up you idiot."  
  
No response. Well, until the black-haired teenager stepped on his foot.  
  
"Ow! Damn, did you have to do that Wu Fei?"  
  
Duo made a pouty face that caused the black-haired youth to scowl at him.  
  
"I don't think you will want to miss basket ball practice because you fell asleep outside, dropping the buckets in the process of doing so and then getting detention for it. Of course, i don't really care either way but I think that the team would be after you for a while."  
  
Duo made a face at Wu Fei when he re-entered the classroom; it was at that time the bell rang and he was glad that he did not have to stand outside of the classroom like this any longer. It was starting to grate on his nerves; but it was a good thing it was one of his most favorite times of the day--lunch, if only for the food. He also hoped Wu Fei had the same lunch as he did but given his luck the Chinese boy might sustain some kind of injury again; it just appeared the black-haired teenager was prone to accidents. As he went to his locker to grab some money, he saw a group of four near his locker and without hesitation he round-house kicked one of them away from his locker, giving a death-glare.  
  
They all scampered off like scared puppies.  
  
"Hmph, stupid cowardly dogs."  
  
The brown-haired teenager grabbed his money, rushing straight down the hall before deterring to the right, going right into the lunchroom and cutting through many people which resulted in many glares being thrown at him. Grinning sheepishly, he took a place in line that was somehow not near the back--the line had grown to be like one during a masquerade or something--and rather quite close to the front. There were girls talking to each other at a nearby table and at this he wasted no time in winking at them which caused the cluster of females to swoon. As he was arching his eyebrows rather suggestively rather than getting any food someone happened to bump into him.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!"  
  
Duo shouted when someone was carrying lunch near the line and apparently thought it was amusing to distract him from 'associating' with others--which it was not. He saw a dark brown-haired youth who just shrugged it off without any uttering another word which caused a frown to form across Duo's face as he placed food on his tray. Of course he was not in a mood to hunt down the other responsible for his disturbed mood--which was somehow already bad regarding earlier--but he smiled anyway as he sat down at a random table.  
  
_Of course_ the table would be the same table that the boy with short brown hair was sitting at. _Perfect_.  
  
Lifting his fork with precise movement he made it look like he was about to take some of his macaroni when he quickly reached over to take one of the other boy's hot dogs. _Crack!_  
  
"YEEEEOWWW!!!"


	2. A Lie Based On A Prophecy.

Duo yawned as he looked at the ceiling of his house as he lay on his bed with no intention in rising even though it was Thursday and the time was exactly six 'o eight. To others (if they saw him like this), it would look like he was just being lazy and the truth was...he was just being lazy. It was also something else--it just was not a good idea to go into a world of stress and he was not in the mood to go to school today. Although he knew that Wu Fei would probably know he didn't attend school on purpose, the brunette honestly could care less. And so, with that last confirmation of his choice, he pulled the covers over himself as he turned around in his bed to fall asleep.  
  
The phone rang but Duo didn't care to pick it up.  
  
\--  
  
Trowa, the president of the class Duo was in, shook his head at the principal; to the brown-haired boy with exceptionally wild hair, it almost made no sense. Almost. He saw that though the young boy attained a cherry atmosphere, he saw that Duo preferred to be alone most of the time if people he didn't know were around him. This especially applied during the so-called 'social' hours during school time.  
  
The vice-principal, however, appeared to have expected that Duo would not pick up his phone when Trowa had called his home. After all, his parents were no longer present in this world (although he was sure not many had such knowledge of this piece of information); then again, he just thought it would be good at least to give it a try. Seems that it didn't work anyway.  
  
Beyond the vice-principal's golden locks, lay eyes which were experienced by far than even those older around him in the places he walked to and from with the way people were. Although he was not seen much because of the heavy paperwork he had to deal with (despite being only a vice-principal at a school) due to the fact many higher-ups expected more from the school which seemed to naturally just produce geniuses. Despite it, his looks often made even the girls who attended the school--teacher and student alike--practically swoon over him predictably; he had expected that when he had took the job of being a vice-principal at the school.  
  
_However_.  
  
That was only a cover-up...for what he really was.  
  
"Mr. Peacecraft, it appears that he has exceeded the allowed limit for being absent from school--what shall we do?"  
  
The long blond-haired man smiled a little as he looked down on Trowa.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
".........."  
  
\--  
  
The black-haired boy frowned as he listened to every single word the teacher utter during class in the third period--the subject being History which meant a long lecture he had to endure that he was sure Duo would have fallen asleep during if the brunette had actually decided _not_ to play hooky today. Unlike some people though--including Duo--he preferred to listen so he would not have to go through tedious reading in textbooks in order to understand what the lesson was about. But for some reason, he felt quite unnerved that Duo was not around; sure he knew some other classmates...but the Chinese boy had a feeling the brunette's absence had something to do with something else than his natural unwillingness to come to school.  
  
Still, Wu Fei knew it would be at least the thirtieth day he missed school and that meant that his friend would be in trouble--which sadly did not surprise him in the fact that Duo always seemed to get into some kind of mess at least once every day. He did not realize he was tapping the base of his pen quite loudly on the desk until some people turned their gaze upon him; despite this, his black eyes only narrowed as he hissed,  
  
" _What?_ "  
  
\--  
  
Blue eyes opened as they gazed up on the ceiling, which appeared to be far from clear to the point it was hard to distinguish what was above him as the top of the room--what was for sure was that his vision stayed that way. He saw a person...who was slightly distinguishable but the individual lying in bed was not sure who exactly it was--the person however, had been watching over him when he was lying on the bed. For that, he was thankful; his gratitude was shown when a smile, he doubt he could see even if he looked in a mirror at himself as there was no doubt that he lost some of his vision, graced his lips.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
\--  
  
_.Friday, 7:25 AM._  
  
"Hey, who do you think you are?"  
  
A boy who was none the less more developed (in muscle mind you) than most would have been at his age spoke to a boy who appeared less more than developed--and less in height--than he as well as those who he considered to be his friends asked said young teenager. The teenager in question did not even blink an eye at the odds he seemed to be up against if the situation turned indeed ugly--of which he did not gave a rat's ass if it happened to be so.   
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
The boy twitched at the teenager's response.  
  
"What's wrong? I just gave you my name. It is not my fault if you consider me walking right into you a intentional violation of your personal space--I have some business to take care of and you are just getting in my way."  
  
Heero made his way around the individual who had been literally blocking his path--the angered boy reached out towards the dark brown-haired boy's shoulder, gripping it rather tightly. The action caused the brunette to turn around, his face clear of any emotion as he pulled forward, forcefully causing the fabric of his school uniform shirt covering his shoulder to tear.   
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
However, the group of troublesome boys surrounded Heero--seeming to not look like they were going to let him go anytime soon.   
  
"You're not going anywhere anytime soon. You must think you're some kind of little hero, going around with a name like that--you think you can get away with speaking to me like that? I will have you know, my father is in the Yaku--"  
  
A spin kick in the boy's face shut him up--surprisingly, the large boy landed with a loud 'thud' on the ground from the force of the kick which also nearly broke his neck due to it causing his head to suddenly snap backwards from the blow. The rest then came charging towards Heero.  
  
"Ha! I think I got his arm!"  
  
One of them said, grinning triumphantly when the mess of entangled limbs resulted in said individual grabbing onto an arm.  
  
"I think I have his leg!"  
  
Another one shouted.  
  
"Alright everyone, one-two-three, pull!"  
  
All of them pulled and only ended up created more of a mess of everyone on top of one another. Another thing was, Heero was nowhere in sight.  
  
"You IDIOTS!"  
  
However, one of them held a stack of papers within their hands, they had grabbed onto _something_ but it was definitely not Heero.  
  
\--  
  
"Mission accepted."  
  
The dark brown-haired youth replied into his compact cell-phone of which he shut into a smaller form so he could shove it into his pocket as he approached a quite large house--although not as large as a mansion--which gave off quite a cold aura from just looking at it. The grey paint job did not help get rid of its dismal atmosphere and it appeared the house encouraged none to come near it other than the single person residing inside of it. It was also peculiar in a sense something seemed to be foreboding about it...as if it reeked of death.  
  
Heero did _not_ knock on the door.  
  
Instead he waited until the target came right out of the house to feed the cat outside, sprinting into the house before the unsuspecting individual caught him--the door happened to be still opened for access and it was pretty easy to get in. Although it was pretty dark inside of the house once the dark-haired boy had snuck in, his eyes easily adjusted due to his experience with these kinds of missions. Before he took another step forward, he heard a voice,  
  
"What are _you_ doing in _my_ house? Trying to steal stuff or something?"  
  
The tone of the voice he heard from the long brown-haired boy standing from behind him was unbecoming of him and appeared to attain a tone of an iceberg; turning around to face him--which he had to do sooner or later on his mission anyway--he saw that Duo was annoyed. Before he said another word, Duo had managed to speak first with a strange mischievous look he had not seen before,  
  
"...Or are you an 'enemy'?"  
  
Unfortunately, he did not know what Duo was talking about. He had only came here to deliver papers--homework, notes, school work, etc.--the brunette missed on his day out; so he said as he reached into his pocket for said papers,  
  
"I have come to deliver you papers from your school."  
  
Duo gave the other a quzzical look as Heero searched for the papers.  
  
The only thing was that he could not find them. At all. _Hm. That's odd. I swore I had those papers in my right pocket..._  
  
"...Hm, it seems I cannot find them. I will have to leave in order to either attain a copy of those papers or find them."  
  
As Heero took a step forward, he saw a strange smile form upon Duo's lips--suddenly, he felt the situation become somehow more dangerous than it should have been; he had been warned to be very careful and so he reached for his gun hidden in his pocket. But he had no time to prepare as suddenly he blinked, he saw what appeared to be a claw in front of his face and immediately his world tumbled faster than he would liked to. Then...  
  
"Welcome to the House of Death, Heero Yuy."  
  
Darkness.


	3. A Silent Plea

Heero opened his eyes, looking around the parameters which he expected to be nothing but darkness...however he found himself in a strange place--it seemed to be some kind of high-functioning facility. It was mostly white and once he got up from the ground he walked over to the windows, seeing that it was dark. Was it nighttime already and had he dreamt that earlier confrontation?  
  
Suddenly, his Prussian-blue-colored eyes widened at the fact that as he looked out of the glass window that he could see the Earth below him--how was that possible? How did he get up here in space?  
  
He hadn't even noticed that his hand was on the window until another hand was placed onto it.  
  
"Hello, Heero..."  
  
"!"  
  
Heero quickly turned his head to see that the other brown-haired teenager was grinning at him--did this guy think this was a joke? He quickly gave Duo a back-kick but the other caught his leg with his free hand.  
  
"Now don't be silly. I only want to play with you, Heero...now--"  
  
Duo just gave a tug, which caused Heero to drop unceremoniously to the ground.  
  
"--let's start."  
  
_I keep trying to remind myself why I was doing this in the first place._  
  
Heero grimaced as he stood up and then saw that Duo somehow had set up a table so fast he didn't even see him do it. Then he sat down in on of the chairs opposite to Duo's at said table and saw cards lay down in front of him but he could not see the front of them. The dark brown-haired boy frowned and looked up at Duo, asking apprehensively,  
  
"What game are we playing?"  
  
"Strip Gold Fish."  
  
_In that second and moment in time, Heero reached over and punched Duo across the face--and the young long brown-haired male flew across the room_.  
  
...Was what Heero wanted to do at that moment of time.  
  
"...Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
Heero asked in a monotone-like voice although his eyes said something else about how he was feeling about this whole situation. He sure did not take it as a joke.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Duo."  
  
"What?"  
  
Heero once again frowned.  
  
There was silence as both of them stared at each other--excluding the fact that there was this strange enka music playing in the background--and that their stares suddenly brought more tension. None of them blinked.  
  
Suddenly, Duo's hand shot out--  
  
\--Heero quickly stood up--  
  
\--to pick up a card.  
  
Heero quickly situated himself back down in his chair, ignoring the arrogant grin on Duo's face--the short brown-haired teenager did not see why the other male grinned like that, he was only being reasonably cautious. From what he understood...within this dimension of his he could do possibly anything to him here. _Anything_.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was missing a card from my hand so I picked up another one. Did I frighten you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Heero answered monotonously.  
  
"Monosyllabic."  
  
Duo retorted, in a sing-song tone that Heero ignored.  
  
Then after a while, Duo put down a hand of Kings...smiling.  
  
" _Royal Flush_. I win."  
  
Heero blinked--he looked at his hand to find that his was full of Ace's. He smirked, looking at Duo as he lay them down on the table...his instant victory had a look of shock over the long-haired brunette. Which then turned into a very irritable-looking facial expression.  
  
"Mission Accomplished."  
  
Duo's cobalt blue irises narrowed.  
  
"Don't be so sure...you've won the battle, but you haven't won the war."  
  
Then he pushed the table over, which caused Heero to leap out of his seat as the cards fell onto the floor--the sound of a gun's 'click', made Heero quickly look at the gun pointing at him and quickly go to the floor as a shot was made. Something shattered behind him--it sounded like glass but nothing changed and as Duo once again pulled the trigger, Heero rolled out of the way. Then he got up to kick the capsized table into the long brown-haired boy's feet.  
  
Duo feel back from the weight of the table and accidentally let go of the gun in his possession; Heero quickly dove after the gun, gripping it but stopped moving as he saw the blade of a scythe around his neck.  
  
"Don't feel bad, Heero...you played very well in my game of 'tag'...owari da."  
  
Then Heero closed his eyes but he heard a gunshot and reality came back as Duo collapsed against his back, his scythe falling out from his hands in the 'dimension'.  
  
\--  
  
Heero looked to see that Duo was lying on the ground beside him--the door was open and there was a brown-haired man he hadn't seen before. The brown-haired boy reached over to Duo before he heard a sharp command,  
  
"Don't! It's not safe to make physical contact with him."  
  
Heero drew his hand back as he saw the long-brown hair young male smile as he got up--he saw no clear evidence of a bullet wound...that was strange. He acted as if the brown-haired male was not present in the room either as he smiled at Heero.  
  
"Thank you for the papers."  
  
Duo grinned as he held them up.  
  
In that very moment, Trowa and Heero simultaneously moved..albeit too slowly as the brunette's form had disappeared. They had lost track of him again--Heero relaxed slightly but that only lasted for a passing moment when he saw black blood on the wooden floor.  
  
"I believe I will now require an in-depth explanation."  
  
\--  
  
Relena stood in front of the class, reciting a few lines from The Odessey, then when she was done she sat down and smiled a little at the sound of clapping from the other students as well as the teacher. She also worridly looked at the two empty seats in her class, especially wondering why Heero had been absent that day. He never missed a day of school...until now.  
  
She felt a sudden dark presence behind her and a voice whispered in her ear,  
  
"Soon."  
  
The teenager stood up abruptly, turning around to see who had said those words only to see nothing and of course caused the rest of the class to stare at her.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
"What? You saw him near the movie theatre on 22nd Boulevard Street? Good. Send _him_ there."  
  
The man stated, putting the phone down straight after.  
  
\--  
  
  
Cobalt blue eyes looked deep into prussian blue ones as the rain hit the ground outside of the theatre--both stares were intense until the former looked away to look up at the name of the movie that was premiering. Then the sound of feet against the ground was heard when Duo instantly took off and of course Heero immediately followed after with pistol in hand; he couldn't shoot at the other with so many people there. He wasn't in the mood for being responsible for any kind of 'accidents' that may have occured. Then, as the two rounded a corner, Duo turned around with a smile; the two were now in a dead end.  
  
"You can shoot me now. No one is standing here but us."  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes, raising the gun, and--  
  
_Help me.  
  
_ Such words were heard from within his head, causing Heero to pause in momentary action to take a quick scan of his surroundings to make sure he wasn't just hearing things. When he was just about to be sure that it was just his imagination, the brunette heard these same words again but all he saw was just himself and Duo within the same area. None of it added up  
  
Except the voice--it sounded like Duo's; and once again spoke in his mind again...  
  
_Please, help me._  
  
"What are you waiting for?"  
  
Heero found himself hesitating and frowned at this.  
  
"Duo..."


End file.
